The Date
by ABoxOfDucks
Summary: Kurt and Sams I guess first date. It starts off with them going to dinner.
1. Chapter 1

The Date.

Sam smiles and turns the dial to a country station. He Puts the truck and drive and starts heading towards the restaurant he start sing the song She thinks my tractors sexy along with the radio.

Kurt smiled as well even though Country wasn't in his wheelhouse but when he heard Sam start to sing he let his gaze fall upon Sam. Completely starstruck at how amazing his voice sounded, he had never heard him singing before even though Finn and the other guys had, he just couldn't take his eyes off him.

Sam starts singing louder really getting into the song. He notices Kurt looking at him in awe and winks at him. The song Whiskey Lullaby comes on which fits his voice perfectly and he start to slowly sing the haunting song.

Kurt blush when he sees Sam winking at him and look down at his lap trying to stop himself from blushing. Then he look back up at Sam when he start singing another song. Sam's voice sent shivers down his spine as he listened to him. His voice was amazing.

"Do you know this song?" Sam asked softly.

" I think I've heard my dad listening to it." He admitted with a slight nod and flashing a soft smile.

"Do you sing country?" Sam asked.

"I have tried singing it. One time in Glee Club when I was going through my sexuality crisis I sang Pink Houses by Mellencamp and It just wasn't me… " he admitted with sigh as he smiled sadly and looked down at his lap remembering that whole week of torture on his part.

Sam Laughed. "I would have loved to see that. But seriously Kurt. This is not mellancamp. This is different." Sam touched Kurt's hand softly.

Kurt laughed a little when Sam says that he would have loved to have seen that before his breath gets caught in his throat the second that he feels Sam's hand touching his, he looks down at their hands, his cheek's flushing a deep pink as he looked back up at Sam "O-okay…I'll sing it with you…" he agreed nervously and sounding rather flustered.

Sam restarts the song feeling his face burn with a blush equal to Kurt's. He keep his hand on Kurt's struggling to not intertwine his fingers. The feelings feel amazing.

Kurt smiles when he restart the song and notices Sam blushing which just makes him smile. The feeling of Sam's hand on his felt amazing and it was something he could get used to. Without even realizing as he looked up at Sam when the song began again, Kurt intertwined his fingers with Sam. Not really realizing what he was doing.

As the song ends Sam pulls into the restaurant and parks. He cant bring himself to pull his hand away from Kurt's. It felt too good to let go but he had never actually held another guys hand before. It felt different but very nice." So…umm…" *blushes fiercely

Kurt really didn't want to move his hand away from Sam's as Sam pulled the car up outside the restaurant. When Sam spoke, Kurt looked up towards him and noticed the fierce blush on the boys cheek's " Umm…we should… " Kurt said trailing off when he kept his gaze on Sam, not really remember what he was going to say as he kept looking at Sam...


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we…go in or something?" Sam feels his hands shaking a little bit.

" Uh…Y-Yeah…" He stammered out before he reluctantly move his hand away from Sams and opened the passenger side door and got out of the car.

Sam gets out and runs to the other side of the car to meet Kurt "You are going to make me look like a pig aren't you?" Sam jokingly elbowed him

Kurt can't help but giggle cutely at the comment before biting his lip a little when Sam elbows him jokingly. "I wouldn't do that…"

Sams walked to the door and held it open for Kurt. "Ladies first… " Sam said with a grin.

Usually if anyone said that to Kurt he would take it as an insult but when Sam said it, it sounded rather charming "Why thank you kind sir…" he joked back, smirking cheekily

Sam bows like a gentleman "Table for 2 " Sam says to the waiter And places his hand on Kurt's back as kurt walks a little bit in front of him.

Kurt giggled when Sam bows at him before telling the waiter they need a table for two. when he felt Sam's hand on his back he froze slightly before he almost instantly leaned into the contact slightly before he walked forward when the waiter lead them over to their table "Thank You." He thanked the waiter.

Sam sat across from Kurt and nodded at the waiter before he left "So what are you hungry for?"

Kurt feels his foot brush against Sams he noticed Sam blush to which he smirks a little at, biting the inside of his lip "Oh uh, well they do a pretty nice pasta here…" he said with a smile. "I always get it when I'm here with my dad…"

"You are your dad close then?" Sam Smiled.

"Very close…He's all I've got really" Kurt explained, smiling when he noticed the smile that was place on sam's face.

"You really light up when you talk about him. I am not all that close with my parents. They are away on business a lot." Sam places his hand on the table noticing its shaking a bit

Kurt notices Sam's hand shaking a little which then makes him reach his hand over, placing his own hand ontop of Sams "If you ever need someone to speak to, like a father figure I'm sure my dad would be glad to help. He did the same with Finn when Finn's mom and My Dad where dating…and I'm also here if you need to talk." he smiled when he told Sam that, keeping his hand on top of his.

Sam notices Kurt doesn't realize that his hands are shaking, not because of his parents, but because of him. His hand starts to shake more but he doesnt move. "Your hands are soft…" Sam Whisperd

Kurt looks down at his hand on top of Sam's when sam compliements him on how soft his hands arm "I've been told…" he said with a smile, looking towards Sam, letting his eyes meet his, the waiter walks up to there table. Kurt looks up at the familiar waiter that always serves his dad and himself and flashes him a smile "The usual for me…" the waiter nods and writes down exactly what kurt always orders

"The pasta and a virgin shirley temple?" The waiter asks Kurt who nods in responce, he really did come here too much with his dad

"Ill have the same." Sam said and he watched the waiter walk away before putting his eyes back on Kurt "So…" Sam resisted the urge to slide his fingers through Kurt's. He realized this boy was weaving his way into his heart fast.

Kurt looked towards Sam when he looked back at him and flashed him a cute yet sweet smile "so…?" kurt repeated what Sam said trying to think of something to say, he really wanted to intertwine his fingers with Sam's again but he didn't know if he could do it this time while thinking about it, he was really falling for this boy and hard

Sam Smile shyly at him. "So do you have any sort of strict curfew?" *Sam asked, embarrassed that he couldnt get his hand to stop shaking.

"Uh no. just as long as I let my dad know when I'm going to be home, either that or If i'm staying over at a friends but i'll give him a call after dinner and let him know when I'll be home" Kurt explained, flashing Sam a smile, noticing that his hand was still shaking under his own "Sam, are you okay? you're hand keeps shaking…"

"Ummm…" Sam looked down "It just happens sometimes." Sam gets a nervous look but breathes a little sigh of relief when the food gets there. "This looks really good!" Sam Inhales the smell of the food as the waiter sets it down

Kurt notices Sam's hesitation before then looks towards the waiter when he brings their food over and sets it down in ront of them "Thank you…" Kurt says to the waiter before looking towards Sam, nodding in agree to his comment about the food "Tastes even better than it looks…" he says as he picks up his own fork and starts eating

Sam bites his lip and wonders if he did something wrong when he hesitated. Sam smiles as he eyes Kurt's food "It looks really good." He planned on telling Kurt stuff if he asked but hope he would wait until they leave the restruant

Kurt smiles towards Sam He really wanted to ask him if this was a date or just dinner among friends. It was rather confuseing but he would wait till they got out of the restaurant.

Sam twirls his fork through the pasta and takes a bite "Wow! Thats really good" Sam twirls a bit of his own pata onto his fork and raises it towards Kurt witha smile.

Kurt smiles when Sam says that his food was really good. When he heard Sam offering to feed him food, Kurt was about to decline until he saw Sam raising a forkful of food towards him. Kurt couldn't say no to that so he leaned forward and ate the food of the fork, nodding as he chewed then swallowed covering his mouth.

"cam I ask you something? would you maybe like to come over and watch a movie?" Sam asked

Kurt smiled before he noticed he had gotten a little nervous again when he said he wanted to ask him something "Ask away..." Kurt told him before noticing his hand shaking again so quickly, Kurt moved his free hand over and placed it on top of Sams before smiling when he heard his question about going to watch a movie at his place. "Sounds like fun…I'm in." Kurt told the blonde teen with a smile on his face, he kept his eyes on Sam for a minute before looking back at his food so he could finish it off


	3. Chapter 3

"I am glad you want to come over!" Sam dug into his food. He was really excited for Kurt to come over. For once he would have a saturday night where he wasnt alone reading comic books. He finished off his food and started nawing on a breadstick while he waited for Kurt to finish

Kurt grinned as he watched Sam wolfing down his food quickly before nawing on a breadstick. Kurt quickly finished off his food before drinking the last of his drink and placing his glass down on the table "I'm stuffed now…" Kurt said with a slight chuckle as he rested his hand on his stomach and gave it a slight rub. If he pays then its definitely a date. Kurt thought to himself as he reached into his skinny jeans pocket to retrieve the money he had in there left over from his allowance. Kurt decided he would ask about the bill. "Split the bill?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow when the waiter brought the little slip of paper over.

"No I've got it. This was my idea." Sam shoos away Kurt's hand holding the money. He hands over his credit card and turns back to Kurt "This is my treat. I really like it here. We should come here again…umm..I mean…if you want to that is." Sam runs his fingers through his blonde hair then raches for his soda. He gulps it down fast still nervous. He had never been this nervous with anyone before but then again he had never been this nervous on a date before. Wait a date? thinks to himself. He nods without realizing it Yep this is a date to me even if it isnt to kurt Thinks to himself again.

Kurt takes a shakey breaht and slowly lets it back out as he placed his money back into the pocket of his jeans. God this is definitely a date. Omg that means this is my first date with a guy! Kurt thought to himself, feeling rather panic, nervous and excited all at once, plus he was now going back to Sam's to watch a movie, this was definitely a date "Thank You Sam…For Dinner" Kurt told his date, flashing him a cute smile as the waiter ran through Sam credit card before giving him it back. Kurt stood up and handed Sam's jacket too him, hoping it wasn't too cold outside that he would need it.

Sam sets out the tip and gets up from the table stretching. "You ready to head over to my place. I dont know what kind of movies you like so we might need to rent something." Sam gets his keys out of hi pocket.

"Yes" Kurt exclaimed as stretches a little before heading over to the exit. "Oh i'll watch anything, but musical's horrors and comedies are my favourite oh and sometimes romantic movies but i usually on watch those when i'm sleeping over at Mercedes and we both end up crying cause we're alone…" Kurt explains before he stopped himself realizing he was rambling which made him blushe because he probably sounded stupid .

"You two really are best friends. Come on lets head over to my plae and see what I have" Sam said as he opend the door to let Kurt and him out. Sam plaed a hand on Kurts back as they walked to the car. "Here let me get that for you" Sam said as he opened the car door for Kurt.

"you know you dont have to do that everytime I can open the door myself" Kurt blushed as he got in. Sam closed the door and walked around and got in. "But you shouldnt have to" Sam smiled as he started the car driving off to his place.

"Well thank you" Kurt blushed a little as he looked out the window on the car, at all of streetlights going by. Could this night be any better he wonder to himself. Sam didnt live to far away they were only in the car for 10 miuntes.

"were here"Sam said jummping out of the car.

"this is where you live? Its nice I like it." Kurt got out of the car and walked over to the front door were Sam was opening the door.

"Yeah its nothing all that great and its kinds small but its nice, No ones ever really home." Sam walked in and closed the door after Kurt came in. "Feel free to make your self at home the living room is just in there" Sam ponted to a room were there was a T.V. and a couch.

Kurt walked in to the room "This is nice, and you get it all to your self, lucky"

"Yeah I guess, kinda sucks too. Alway being alone" sam walked over to Kurt. And placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt turned around. "I know what its like to be alone, but I would say your alone anymore" Kurt moved closer to Sam and Looked up into his eyes.


End file.
